Antarctica
by UH-60 NIGHTSTALKER
Summary: One shot. For a long time the Senshi thought they were the only ones who fought for the Earth. But when a new threat arises, the Senshi will soon learn that is no longer the case.


_**A/N: **__Nightstalker here and I decided to try my had at another Crossover that had been swimming through my mind for over a year. It has been a while since I tried my hand at another Crossover outside of my normal work and this was one I really wanted to do before I forgot about it once again and put it off. _

_Also, it has been over a year since I did a Sailor Moon based story so please bare with me here. _

_For those of you who follow me for my HALO/STAR WARS fics, I strongly suggest that you read up on the Sailor Moon universe or you will not know who the Senshi are. Because this story takes place during the STARS season of the Anime. Kinda in between the official end of the SuperS storyline and the before the start of the Galaxia story line._

_Also, it takes place during the Seventh season finally of StarGate: SG-1. Yea I know the time lines clash in a way, but it my story and if your biggest complaint is that, then you are truly incapable of enjoying this fic. _

_As always Sailor Moon and Stargate belong to the respective owners and not me so do not sue me, I am broke!. _

_Now that is over with, on to the story..._

_**{ { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } { { { { } } } }  
**_

It was by far it was the biggest threat humanity had ever faced in its history, an extinction level event many scientific bodies and major world governments were now calling it. It was just a few hours ago that both the American and Russian space agencies announced that Earth was now in the path of a massive oncoming meteor shower, which was expected to cause some major disruptions on the planet. At first most of the world's population chose not take the threat seriously and many governments were slow to act accordingly to deal with the new danger.

Then came the news that the American Navy Nimitz carrier battle group had been destroyed as a result of the Meteor shower the Earth now faced. Needless to say the loss of so many lives in such a short space of time got the attention of the world's government and soon they began to take precautions to ensure the safety and welfare of their people.

On the island nation of Japan this was no different, as both the Japanese Emperor and Prime Minister urged the population to stay indoors and take the proper precautions until the crisis was over. For the first time since World War II the entire nation of Japan had come to a complete standstill, as businesses closed and schools let out early too allow both their workers/students to be with their families in this time of crisis. But while many persons were being given a chance to be with their love ones, their were one group teen aged girls that did not have such luxury to do the same.

Partly because they had all assembled by a friend, whose home was located close to their school and their parents told them to stay there until the crisis was over. But mainly because these girls were no ordinary teenagers for you see, they were members of the legendary Sailor Senshi and for months, they had defended the world against any and all who threatened it. Now the world was in danger of once again being destroyed, only this time the entire population of the world was well aware of what could be their ultimate fate. But unlike the rest of the world, the Sailor Senshi knew all to well that this new threat to the world, did not come from space rocks.

"An invasion?" Usagi exclaimed, as she and the rest of the girls assembled at the Hikawa Jinja. Home to their friend and fellow senshi, Hino Rei/Sailor Mars. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Luna replied firmly, as the small black cat used Ami's mini computer to hack the super computers of all of the world's major military powers. "And that American fleet that was sunk, was no accident. They were targeted."

"As well as a number of major communication transmitters and power plants." Artemis added, as he sat net to Luna and looked at the information that was being brought up by his companion. For many the sight of two cats skillfully using a mini computer, would be a very unusual one to say the very least. But for the Senshi, it was business as usual. "They are trying to disrupt the communication so that the Earth can't effectively defend its self."

"Wait a minute, I am getting something!" Luna spoke up, as she began to feverishly type away at the key pad.

"What is it?" Makoto asked, as she and the rest of the girls moved in a bit closer to hear what their feline companion had to say.

"I am picking up a transmission from the alien fleet in orbit." Luna replied, "and it seems to be directed to America."

"America?" Ami asked, "Which part?"

"Hold on... let me see... yes!" Luna exclaimed triumphantly, "We can listen in on what they are saying."

"Nani?" Usagi asked curiously, "Who is the message directed to?" Luna just stared at the young protege with a stunned look on her face, as she replied. "The President of the United States..."

The entire senshi team were floored by what the moon cat had told them and they all wondered just why these aliens, who ever they were, wanted to speak to the American President. Moving in, the girls listened attentively, as Luna pressed one last button to link them with the alien transmission.

"_I am Anubis, are you the leader of this world?" _

"_Henry Hayes, President of the United States of America. One nation, among many."_

"_No more... bow to your god!" _

"_I don't think so. However, I am willing to discuss your surrender"_

"_If you possessed weapons matching mine, you would have used them."_

"_Don't let the suit fool ya fella, we're gonna fight."_

"_You bring destruction upon yourselves."_

"_Never going to happen!"_

A thunderous silence fell over Usagi and her friends, as the computer's translation of this apparent conversation between the US President and this individual 'Anubis', sent shivers up their spine. Just why did the decide to contact the Americans first? More importantly, just what did this Hayes person mean by "We're gonna fight?"

"That... was..." Minako began to say, but her mind was still at a complete loss for words. "Interesting."

"Have this Anubis fellow attempted to contact any of the other major powers?" Ami questioned the black feline, as she too was puzzled by the rather odd exchange.

"So far, nothing." Luna replied, as she continued to read the information that was displayed before her.

"So what do we do now?" Rei asked out loud, "We can't just sit here and do nothing."

"I agree!" Makoto added, "I say we go up there and show them that they can't just come around here and demand that we worship them as gods! Who does this Anubis guy think he is?"

"According to history, Anubis was the ancient Egyptian God who was associated with the mummification and protection of the dead, on their journey into the afterlife." Ami commented, as her legendary intelligence suddenly began to show its self once again.

"So basically he is like the Grim Reaper?" Makoto asked curiously, slightly impressed by her friend's given talent.

"Either way it still does not explains just why this guy wants to attack Earth." Rei stated, "Or just why he decided to contact the Americans first."

"Usagi, have you been able to contact the Outers?" Luna asked the young blond, as she took a moment to look away from the computer screen and check on the Senshi's leader.

"I did." the blue eyed blond replied, "Haruka said that they were home and are unable to make it to the shrine. They tried to leave the house, but the police told them to head back inside and stay there."

"So we are on our own?" asked the Senshi of Thunder. "Not like I am complaining or anything."

"In any case, what should we do now?" Minako asked, "We just can't stay here and do nothing."

"I hate to say this, but that may be our only option for now." Luna stated with a somber tone. "Until we know just where this Anubis person decides to strike, you will all have to stay put."

A collective sigh came from the assembled girls, as they knew that their feline friend was right. Although they all did not like the idea of doing nothing while there was a threat bearing down on the world, there really wasn't much they could do. They all thought that after their recent fight with Queen Nehelenia, things would cool down and they would all have a chance at living as normal teen girls with normal lives. But alas another threat had arisen and the it looked as if the Senshi would been needed again to save the world.

But for now Usagi and her friends would have to wait to see just what Anubis' next move would be. But as the Sailor Senshi hunkered down and got got ready for what could have been a long and uncomfortable wait, they were completely unaware that on the other side of the world, another group of heroes were getting ready to deal with this new threat head on.

_**{ { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } **_

_( Unknown Location, Continental United States )_

"All right boys and girls, listen up!" a man dressed in a U.S. Air Force issue flight suit announced, as he walked into the hanger deck of the United States latest war ship. His name was Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchel of the United State Air Force and along with his co-pilot, the Kansas born pilot was now charged with the task of informing the rest of his squadron with the latest set of orders from their superiors.

"We got a change of plans, new orders from Hammond." Cameron began to say, as the rest of his squadron huddled around him to hear what their flight leader had to say. "We are no longer going after Anubis' mother ship, SG-1 is on its way to Antarctica in a cargo ship."

"SG-1?" a pilot asked curiously, as he and the rest of the squadron knew about the flagship team that was apart of the _'Stargate Program.'_ The same program that had resulted in the creation of their particular fighter Squadron.

"They think they may have found the lost city of the Ancients." Mitchel answered.

"In Antarctica?" the same pilot from before asked again.

"It doesn't matter where they are, it's SG-1 and we're going to cover their asses." the colonel said in a determined tone, "ETA is in nine minutes, expect the enemy to throw everything they have at us. Saddle up folks!" and with that statement, the entire squadron prepared themselves for what could have been the fight of their lives.

The enemy they were going up against was much more advanced than they were and it was very clear to see that the odds were not particularly in their favor. But in the last few years the American government, as well as other allied nations, had been working hard to provide the Earth with a proper defense capability in case there was a clear and present danger to the planet. Kind of like what the planet was facing at that very moment.

On such creation of this initiative was the F-302 fighter-interceptor, an craft that even thought it had the same technology used by Earth's enemies, they were all human built. Armed with 4 wing mounted air-to-air missiles and dual rail guns, advanced targeting computers and five engines, _( 2 jet propulsion, 2 areospike boosters, 1 rocket booster), _the F-302 had served with the forces of Earth on numerous missions off world. Now for the first time they would be deployed on mass on Earth, along with the BC-303 (_ U.S.A.F. Prometheus) , _in an attempt to give cover for a group that had saved the world in secret for many years.

It was very clear to everyone there that their new objective was of the highest importance and that failure was not an option. But as the pilots of these advanced war machines climbed into their cockpits and prepared themselves for launch, they were completely unaware that at that very mpment, there was another group who had saved the world am numerous occasions as well. A group who were about to get the shock of their lives.

_**{ { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } **_

_[ Hikawa Jinja. Tokyo, Japan.] _

"Girls, something's happening!" Luna exclaimed, alerting the girls and causing all of them to rush towards their companion's side.

"What's up Luna?" Makoto asked, "Has that Anubis guy finally made a move?"

"Sort of." the black feline replied, as she continued to stare at the computer screen, "A ship just entered the atmosphere and is heading towards Antarctica."

"Antarctica?" Usagi asked with a puzzled expression on her face. "Why start his invasion there?"

"That is pretty strange." Artemis commented, "But apparently it has caught the interest of the Americans. There has been a lot of chatter on their military channels and it sounds as if they are sending a force down there to deal with the incursion."

"Wow Artemis," Minako commented. "You can do all that but you cant even set the clock on the VCR!"

"In any case, you girls should get down there at once!" Luna stated firmly, "Try to stop them there before they can get a foot hold!"

"Right!" the girls exclaimed, as the reached for their transformation pens and exclaimed their respective transformation phrase,

"Mercury Crystal Power... MAKE UP!"

"Venus Crystal Power... MAKE UP!"

"Mars Crystal Power... MAKE UP!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power... MAKE UP!"

"Moon Eternal... MAKE UP!"

What followed next was a brilliant display of color and light, and when it was all said and done, the legendary Sailor Senshi had once again made an appearance in the Hikawa Shrine.

"I will contact the Outers and have them meet you at the location. "Luna stated, as she walked over to her princess and her court.

"Wait a minute," Eternal Sailor Moon stated, "What about Mamo-chan? He should be here!"

"I hate to admit it, but bunshead is right." Sailor Mars announced. "Were are going to need everyone on board for this fight!"

"I will have Pluto pick him up and you all can link up in Antarctica." Luna replied, "But you must get going now."

"Thank you, Luna... and Rei." Moon replied, as they all got in a circle and held hands. Concentrating as hard as they could, the inner senshi suddenly began to glow with each member having their own particular color. Suddenly they all called out "Sailor Teleport!" and with a bright flash, Sailor Moon and her inner court had vanished from the Shrine grounds.

"Luna, is something wrong?" the white cat asked his companion, as he could see a strange expression forming on his companion's face.

"The location of this attack. That is what bothering me." Luna replied, "Something about these coordinates fell strangely familiar."

"Wait a minute..." I think I remember now." Artemis exclaimed, as memories from the past began to flood his mind. "You don't think that Anubis fellow could have found it?"

"I doubt he would find anything there." Luna commented, "The city and it's people fled before Queen Beyrl and her forces could lay siege to them. Leaving the rest of the planet to fall and later, attack the Moon Kingdom."

"Even so, lets just hope that our girls are able to stop Anubis there, before he can harm the rest of the world." Artemis commented. "I don't think the world would be ready to fight such a enemy."

"Lets hope they can succeed." Luna added, a hint of worry could be heard in her voice as she spoke. "I don't think us or the girls could take another D-Point."

_**{ { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } { { { { } } } }  
**_

_(Antarctica) _

Despite having a reputation of having seriously adverse conditions, the weather on the frozen continent was surprisingly hospitable. As four young women dressed in Sailor Senshi attire and their leader, soon found themselves walking upon the ice covered tundra.

For Sailor Moon the ice covered landscape of Antarctica, stirred up some very bad memories for the young woman. As the last time she had found herself in a similar situation, Moon had the unfortunate privilege of seeing her friends die one by one, while they were trying to protect her. It was an event that had a great scarring effect on the Princess of the Moon and it would be a memory she was certain, would forever haunt her. She just hoped that with the presence of the Outers,the outcome of this encounter would be far different than that of D-Point.

"Usagi-chan, are you alright?" Sailor Mars asked her friend, as she could sense her troubled and anxious thoughts.

"Ye... yes I am fine." Sailor Moon replied quickly, "Just wondering where the Outers are."

"Hey!" a rather gruff voice called out over the land scape, as Moon's sky blue eyes soon came across the source of the sound. Sure enough standing on a near by snow bank were the Senshi of the Outer Sol system. "Took you guys long enough!" Sailor Uranus said as she, Sailor Neptune, Saturn, Pluto and Tuxedo Karmen, met up with their Princess and her Inner court.

"Glad you guys could make it." Sailor Jupiter said, as she greeted the rest of the Sailor Senshi team. "Have not seen you guys much since that thing with Nehelenia."

"We have been very busy with Hotaru." Pluto answered, as she and Sailor Saturn (Hotaru) joined the conversation. "She is very young and needs a lot of attention if she is to learn how to control her powers."

"But Papa tells me that I am getting better at it everyday!" chirped the young Senshi of Rebirth, referring to Sailor Uranus. Ever since the destruction of the Mugen Academy Sailors Uranus, Neptune and Pluto, had decided to adopt the young Hotaru and take charge of the young child until her father was well enough to take care of her on his own. As a result Hotaru had gotten into the habit of calling her adoptive parents "Mama" and "Papa" ("Papa" being Sailor Uranus.)

"That's good to here!" Sailor Moon said cheerfully, as Saturn came in and hugged her.

"It is." Tuxedo Karmen (Mamoru, aka Mamo-chan) spoke up, as he too joined in the conversation. "But we will have to save this for another time."

"Indeed." Pluto agreed with the older male. "Mercury, have you been able to locate anything on you computer?"

"Uh... guys..." Sailor Venus called out to the group, as she was standing a short distance away on a near by hill. "You gotta come see this!"

Curious as to what the blond teenager had seen, the entire group made their was up the small incline. But no sooner had the Senshi and Tuxedo Karmen had reached the top of the hill, they were met with a sight that none of them were prepared to see. For hovering less than a mile away, as an alien space craft that had a beam of light under it was literally burning its way through the ice.

"What the..." Uranus said breathlessly as her teal color eyes, gazed upon the strange craft in the air. "Are we too late?"

"I don't think so." Sailor Mercury replied, as her visor had been activated and and she began st scan the vessel. "It does not look as if it is armed. I am detecting five life signs on board, but I think three of them are human."

"You think?" Jupiter asked her blue eyed friend, puzzled by her statement. "What do you mean?"

"There are two other life signs on board with normal, human vital signs." the Senshi of Mercury began to explain. "But there is a bit of an anomaly with them, it is like they have another life form in them.

"I hate to interrupt, but it looks like we're about to have some company!" Jupiter exclaimed, as she eyes fell upon something in the distance. Alerted by their friend's announcement, the rest of the girls looked in the same direction and when they did, a sense of absolute shock came over them. For in the distance, dozens upon dozens of vessels that almost in similar design to the first vessel , were flying over the frozen tundra and were quickly approaching their location.

"Those vessels are armed." Mercury quipped, as she began to scan the new vessels.

"So what do we do?" Venus asked, as the gap between the alien force and the one ship began to shrink. But before anyone could have answered, dozens of projectiles suddenly shot over their heads and made their way towards the alien force. A number of explosions confirming that they had all found their targets.

Seconds later dozens upon dozens of aircraft roared over their heads and began to engage the enemy force above the lone alien vessel. Not to long after a much larger vessel that was dark gray in color came lumbering over head, as it too began to engage to the enemy force with its own weapons and join the fight

The Senshi by this point were absolutely dumbfounded by this point and time, as they witnessed the battle unfolding before them. Just who were these people? More importantly, just where did they come from and just who did they work for? What ever the case may have been all the Senshi could do at this point was look on in awe at the massive air battle and try their best not to be hit but the numerous projectiles that were falling out of the sky.

_**{ { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } **_

Meanwhile in the air, the F-302s of the United States Air Force were now engaged in what could have been called a good old fashioned Dog Fight. As they and the USAF Prometheus were providing air cover for the lone Tok'ra cargo vessel that carried the SG-1 team.

Within the cockpit of his fighter, Lt. Colonel Mitchel and his co-pilot could see the full extent of the air battle as it unfolded, as his men were proving to be more than a match for the Jaffa pilots who were loyal to Anubis. The presence of Earth's only battle cruiser did not hurt either, as the X-303 literally covered SG-1's location.

Suddenly is co-pilot alerted him that one of the larger attacking vessels had been targeted by his fighter's radar. Taking a moment confirm that her had missile lock, Mitchel called out "Fox 2 Fox 2" and launched them. Unfortunately the missiles failed to lock on, as the shot straight pass their target.

But no sooner had the missiles failed, Cameron's fighter was struck by an enemy Death Glider, which had managed to get a bead om him.

"We've been hit, Left thruster is down!" his co-pilot informed him, as alarms began to fill their heads. "Two bandits on our six!"

Despite being at the controls of a damaged aircraft, Mitchel was still able to both keep his fighter air born and avoid being hit by the dual enemy fighters.

"Blue leader, we got you six." another voice filled the pilot's ear piece, as two missiles impacted the offending fighters. Destroying them instantly in a ball of fire. Moment later another F-302 came into view and flew in formation with Cameron's wounded vessel.

"Nice shot, Rev!" Cameron congratulated his wing man, as he flew in. But that feeling of happines was short lived, as another pair of Death Glider came in and destroyed "Rev" with one shot.

"He's gone." Mitchel's co-pilot said grimly as their fighter flew on, but they were still not out of danger just yet, as one of the Gliders began to pursue their fighter like a shark smelling the blood of it wounded prey.

Suddenly another voice filled their communication systems, this time it came from the Tok'ra vessel they were sent in to protect.

"Heads up Blue Leader, we have another bandit incoming!"

"I see it, Major." Mitchel replied, as his eyes soon locked on an Al'kesh that was making a beeline for the cargo vessel. Taking a moment to make certain that he had a positive lock on, Mitchel fired his last two missile at the enemy ship. This time though the both found home and the Al'kesh went up in a ball of flame. Effectively saving the cargo vessel and be extension, SG-1.

With no more missiles and the Tok'ra vessel quickly making its way to safety, Mitchel soon turned his focus on getting himself and his co-pilot to safety as well. Suddenly another shot from an Glider struck his fighter, causing to sake violently and knock out his co-pilot.

"Max, you okay?" Cameron called out over the noise. "Max?" there was no response. His fighter was done and it was quickly losing altitude. He tried to eject from his doomed fighter, but the ejection seat failed, possibly due to the damage it had sustained in action. A grim truth soon fell upon the Air Force pilot, he was going to have to ride this one out.

Meanwhile back with the Senshi, the girls had managed to find a safe location away from the battle to hide. Who ever this group was with the massive "Air Ship", they had managed to keep alien ships at bey and had incurred heavy losses towards them, but just who they were was still a mystery. But yet as the battle raged, Sailor Moon could not to feel that these people with the air ship were on their side. A feeling that was shared by both herself, Sailor Mars and Neptune.

Suddenly her eyes caught sight of one of the "friendly" aircraft coming in close to their location, with a trail of smoke behind it. It was going to crash and by the looks of it, it would hit the ground hard. Sure enough Moon's fears soon turned into reality, as she and everyone else saw the craft slam into the harden snow and continued on until it came to a stop just a short distance from where the Senshi were.

"Hey, where do you thing you're going?" Uranus called out, as she saw Moon start to run towards the downed vessel.

"They could be hurt!" the young blond called back, as she and Tuxedo Karmen continued to run.

"But you don't know just who THEY are!"

"Still, they could be hurt!" Moon countered. "We need to help them!" With no other choice but to respect her leader's wishes, Uranus joined her princess and the rest of the team as they ran towards the crash site.

It did not take long for the group to reach the down aircraft, as they were now able to get a good look at what had been apart of the massive air battle. The first thing they noticed obviously, was the rather strange shape of the aircraft. It was like nothing the Senshi had ever seen before and even with Mercury's mini computer, nothing came up so as to explain just what it was. But it was also at this point that another question was finally answered, as the Senshi neared the the craft they could see the image of a symbol located on one of the exposed wings. But it was only when Mercury ran the symbol through her computer, that they were given another unexpected surprise.

"You sure it's American?" Sailor Uranus exclaimed, as herself and the rest of the team went wide eyed at Mercury's announcement that the symbol was in fact the official roundel of the United States Air Force.

"Positive." the Senshi of ice replied, as she continued to scan the craft with her computer. "But it's got a lot of technology in their I have never seen before. This in more advanced than anything that's currently used on Earth."

"Then all those stories about Area 51 and the American government reverse engineering alien technology for their own is true?" Sailor Venus blurted out, an statement that earned her surprised looks from the rest of the team. "What? I'm I the only one here that reads National Geographic on a regular basis?"

"As stage as it sounds, Minako-chan may be right!" Mercury stated. "It would explain just what I am seeing here."

"This is unbelievable!" Sailor Mars said breathlessly, as her mind was starting to have problems digesting the information she had just learned. "First an invasion, then the U.S. Air Force comes in with these alien modified... things! Now Minako is starting to make sense, just what else will happen next?"

"Guys, there's someone inside!" Saturn spoke up, as she peered into the cockpit. Sure enough there were two people still strapped inside and from the looks of things, they were unconscious. Without a second thought, both Jupiter and Uranus began to pry open the glass canopy and with a sudden hiss, it opened to reveal the inert forms of Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchel and his co-pilot.

"He's dead." Tuxedo Karmen stated, as he checked the pulse of the co-pilot in the back. Before moving to check the pilot in the front. "He's still alive."

"But in bad shape!" Mercury said sharply, as her visor was showing numerous injuries that were sustained by the pilot. "If he does not get help soon, he may not make it!"

"Usagi, you are not thinking what I think you are thinking?" Mars asked her friend, as she noticed the strange yet familiar expression forming on her face. "You are!"

"My princess, I must insist that you don't attempt to heal him." Sailor Pluto told her young leader. "It's too dangerous."

"But they were fighting for the World!" Sailor Moon replied firmly." Don't you see? They were all here fighting to save the planet and...and were willing to give their lives to save the world. It may be to late to save his friend, but at least I could try to give him a chance to survive."

There was another moment of silence among the senshi, as they allowed what their princess had said to sink in. It was true, it was all true.

These two men had just been fighting for the planet Earth and in the case of the co-pilot, had made to ultimate sacrifice to do so. It was a fact that all of the Senshi, especially the inners, could relate to, as they themselves were willing to do the very same to make sure that the world and its population would be safe. Now here was a man that was on Death's door after he had been fighting the latest threat to the planet and in the minds of the senshi, he deserved a chance to survive his wounds and live on.

With the blessing of the other girls and with the aid of young Saturn, Moon moved next to the unconscious pilot who was still strapped to his seat. Concentrating her power, an angelic glow soon began to envelop herself and began to spread to Saturn. Moments later the duo began to channel their energy into the wounded pilot in an attempt to save his life. His injuries were very grave indeed and if Saturn and Moon even attempted to cure them all, it could very well lead to their own demise. As a result they would just have to keep him alive until help could arrive.

So in tuned they were with their attempt, the two senshi were completely unaware that the near by battle had not taken a shocking turn. The Prometheus had started to ascend into orbit as Anubis' vessels began to bombard its location from orbit, while the surviving F-302s began to break away from the fight and make their way towards McMurdo station to land.

Suddenly the Senshi began to feel the ground vibrate below their feet, alerting them that something big was going to happen. But just it was, they did not know.

But the answer came soon enough as suddenly, millions of golden projectiles shot up into the air and swarm the remaining Death Gliders and Al'kesh. The Senshi (Minus Moon and Saturn) could only look on in disbelief, as this swarm of projectiles shot straight into the air and continued upwards into space. Only the garbled reports that were coming on over Cameron's radio, informed the senshi of just what was taking place.

"_Thousands of bright yellow... I don't know , they're coming from the surface! I don't know what they are, they're cutting the enemy fleet to shreds! My God, it's beautiful!"_

"_They're ancient weapons! It's SG-1, they found what they were looking for!"_

"_The ships are being destroyed! They're just exploding everywhere we look!"_

"Uh... did you guys just hear that?" Sailor Venus said out loud, as she could under stand what was being said over the radio. "Those things are destroying Anubis' fleet in orbit!"

"Are you serious?" Jupiter asked her friend, stunned be her sudden statement that these yellow projectiles were destroying the invasion force in orbit. "They are what?"

"Those voices on the Radio! They said that those things are doing a serious number on that fleet up there!" the Senshi of Love exclaimed excitedly. "The Battle is over!"

"Uhh..." Moon said faintly, catching the attention of the rest of the girls and Karmen. "What did I miss."

"Everything!" Venus exclaimed, as she and Jupiter ran up to help their friend. While Neptune, Pluto and Uranus went to see if their "daughter" was alright.

"He's still injured, but stable." Mercury announced, as she scanned the pilot one last time. "He should survive, but has a long road before he is fully recovered... Wait a minute."

"What is it?"

"I'm detecting a homing beacon in his ship." Mercury explained. "His friends would be coming for him soon."

"That's good to hear." Moon stated. "But I wish there was more I could do for his friend."

"It's okay, Usako" Tuxedo comforted his girl friend. "There was nothing you could have done for him. At least you were able to help his friend while there was still a chance to help him."

"We should really get going." Neptune stated. "There is nothing more we can do now."

"Agreed." Moon replied, "But can I suggest that Pluto be the one carry us home. I'm a little drained right no."

"It shall be my pleasure, my princess." the Senshi of time said with a smile, before she opened her own personal portal for everyone to go through. But as the group began to leave, they were completely unaware that the Pilot Moon had saved, had started to wake up. Just in time to see Sailor Pluto enter the portal she had created, before they both vanished completely. Leaving Cameron alone to wait for the rescue party to come and get him.

_**{ { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } **_

In the days following the apparent "Meteor Shower" life began to return to normal for the people of Earth. Though a number of construction projects had begun to rebuild what had been destroyed. _'The day Earth Dodged the Bullet.' _many news agencies carried as their main headline, as more and more information about the event began to be released by the major space fairing powers of the world. But as the rest of the world was sighing a collective breath of relief, there were group of Japanese girls who knew the truth and were still trying to come to terms with it.

"So the Americans have their own space ship?" Luna asked curiously, as she and the rest of the team went over the recent events in Antarctica.

"It looks that way, Luna." Rei replied. "Just how were they able to build such a thing?"

"I am more concerned on how they were able to get access to this sort of technology." Artemis satated, as he went over the scans that Sailor Mercury took. "This is far more advanced than anything I have seen in a long while."

"What about those yellow glowing things we saw fly out the ground?" Makoto asked the white cat, as she sat down with bowl of fresh popcorn.

" Still inconclusive." Artemis replied. "There was not enough information to determine just what they were. But from what you guys told me, they were very powerful indeed."

"But now the American Government probably has access to those things by now." Rei added. "They were reporting these things destroying that fleet, they probably know where they come from and now have a team trying to learn how to use it."

""Which reminds me, did you guys ever find out what SG-1 was?" Ami asked, as she could remember hearing that designation being called out over the radio at one point. "Apparently, they were the ones who found it."

"Still nothing." Luna answered. "It is quite possible that this SG-1 was some kind of special forces unit in the U.S. military.

"It still does not explain just how they knew that thing was there in the first place." Ami stated, "or just where that alien ship they had, came from."

While this discussion was going on, Usagi had decided to go outside to get some fresh air, but she to was perplex by what she had seen in Antarctica. Ever since she first became the champion for love and justice, Usagi always thought that she and her team were the only ones who were capable of defending the world from all who threatened it. That they were the only ones who were willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to save the world, but now that was no longer the case.

Usagi now knew that the Sailor Senshi were not alone in their duty to defend the Earth and even though they had yet to meet face to face, the blue eyed blond could not help but to believe that those who fought against Anubis in Antarctica, were both on the same page. Sure their methods were different and Usagi knew that these people may not even know about the existence of the Senshi or the Moon Kingdom, but that did not mean they did not care about the welfare of the planet.

Would there ever come a day where the Sailor Senshi and these "Americans" would finally come face to face, Usagi did not know. But if they ever did, she could only hope that if they do meet, it would be a situation were they chose to work together, rather than be forced to.

What ever case would be, one thing was certain, Usagi no longer believed that her team were alone in fighting the darkness and it was a fact that gave her great comfort, indeed.

_**THE END**_

_**{ { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } { { { { } } } } **_

_A/N: There you go, my first Sailor Moon related story in over a year and I hope you guys liked it. My hope is that would only be the beginning for another epic story, but only time will tell if it will ever happen. _

_Please leave a review and tell me what you think, it would be a very big help in my decision making. _

_Until then this is the Nightstalker signing out. Laterz _


End file.
